


hallucinations

by perhapssoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is confused, Gen, and scared, ghost au??, pietro messes around, the avengers think clint is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Clint wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not. Pietro was dead. Clint had seen him die. Yet here he was standing before him looking perfectly fine, save for the bullet holes scattered across his body.“You are dead, kid,” he said. “You are DEAD.”or 'AU where Clint can see Pietro's ghost.'





	hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this wasn’t that angsty, so I’ll probably rewrite it.  Anyway, here’s to @kingbirdkathy (on tumblr) for the inspiration

 

The weeks after the Battle of Sokovia were unbearable. Clint and the rest of the Avengers spent a lot of time cleaning up after Ultron and comforting families. So Clint was too preoccupied to notice when he first appeared.

At first it was at the corner of his eye, a glimpse so fast that by the time he turned to looked, he was staring at an empty space.

And then it became more apparent. The sneaker tracks on the floor. The empty bags of candy that Clint found on the kitchen table. The boxes in the storage closet that had been overturned by seemingly no one.  

“I think I’m going crazy,” he confessed to the others the next morning. “I keep seeing him everywhere.”

Natasha looked confused. “See who?”

Clint swallowed. Wanda was sitting near him, giving him an encouraging look. But he wasn’t sure how she’d react to the news.

“Pietro. I think he’s here.” he blurted.

Wanda gasped. “My brother? Where is he?”

Clint scanned the room. He hadn’t seen any signs of the older Maximoff since last night and he was unsure if he would even appear in person.

And then he appeared. Pietro.

“There,” Clint pointed.

Wanda turned to look, her expression wild, but calmed once she glanced at the spot. “There’s no one there, Clint.”

“I swear!” A feeling of panic started to rise inside him. “He’s literally right there!”

Pietro - or what Clint assumed was Pietro - shook his head sadly at Clint.

Clint wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or not. Pietro was dead. Clint had seen him die. Yet here he was standing before him looking perfectly fine, save for the bullet holes scattered across his body.

“You are dead, kid,” he said. “You are DEAD.”

“Clint?” Natasha asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

Clint scanned the rest of the Avengers faces, ranging from confusion to sympathy. Realization hit him like a brick. They couldn’t see Pietro.

He staggered backward, head reeling. “I-I gotta go.”

“Clint!” Calls from his friends echoed through the halls as Clint raced away.

He couldn’t breathe. Why could only he see the kid? Why couldn’t anyone else?

There was a whoosh of air and Clint froze. Pietro was standing in front of him, arms crossed.

“You!”

Pietro nodded as if to say, Yes, me.

“Why the hell are you here?” Clint shouted. “You died!”

Pietro nodded. His voice echoed inside Clint’s head. I’m dead, but you can still see me. There’s a difference.

He paused then added, You didn’t see that coming?

Clint had to smile despite himself. “Welcome back, kid. I’m just a bit upset as to why no one else can see you. The other Avengers must think I’m crazy.”

Pietro gave a small smile. Believe me, if I had a choice, I would also allow Wanda to see me. Seeing this world is like looking out of one of those tinted windows. The person on the outside cannot see you but you can see them.

“But I can see you.”

Yes, you can. But nobody else in this world will be able to. I have checked.

Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Well, how am I supposed to deal with this? I can’t go around talking to thin air. My reputation will be ruined. Plus, I’m gonna retire in a few weeks so that’s new too.”

Really? It is because of your family, is that it?

“Yep.” Clint paused and added, “I named the baby after you.”

Pietro studied him closely. Huh.

“His name is Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Named after Natasha and you in honor of what you guys have done for me.”

Pietro smirked. You’re welcome.

Clint sighed again. “But I guess I always wished that I’d have died because I can’t live with your death in my conscience.”

 _But-but your family!_ Pietro looked horrified.  _You gotta be there for them too. I do not want your kids to grow up without a dad!_

“Yeah, well, I thought that Wanda would be in mourning forever but I think she’s hiding her real feelings. She seems fine though.”

_My sister always had too much on her shoulders.  I looked after her to make sure she didn’t crack._

“You did a good job then,” Clint cast a glance behind him to make sure no one had followed him. “She’s doing pretty well. Learned to take care of herself, that sort of thing.”

Pietro chuckled.  _Don’t know about you, but maybe I should go. The Avengers won’t wait._

Clint smiled. “Perhaps. I guess I’ll see you around?”

_You know me. I’ll always be around to haunt you._

“You won’t miss the chance to humiliate me, will ya?” Clint sighed ruefully. But when he looked where Pietro had been, the speedster had already disappeared. “Damnit kid, you’ll be the death of me, I swear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I probably need to fix this.  But hope you like it! I’m thinking maybe of continuing this…


End file.
